The Resurrection Stone
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: On her Care for Magical Creatures class Rose Weasely finds a stone which is filled with tremendous power and decides to take it with her and young Lily learns about the Deathly Hollows and it's legend that the one who possess all three hollows becomes Mater of Death? Do these two facts have some sort of connection or is it just a coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

**A****ngel: Hey! So here's a new Harry Potter fic! I hope you guys do like this fic and if you do then try giving my other story The Life He Never Had a little read too.**

**Axel: Angel doesn't own Harry Potter, she only owns her plot**

* * *

**The Deathly Hollows: Chapter#1:**

It was a warm summer night the Potter family had bought Lily's Hogwarts stuff from Diagon Alley 3 days ago. It was the last day of their summer holidays and tomorrow James, Albus and Lily will be on board the Hogwarts express heading for the magnificent castle to be educated in Witch craft and wizardry.

It was around 9 pm when the Potter family had finished their dinner and was in their sitting room when Harry went up stairs and shortly came down with a cloak, an old piece of parchment and a book.

James stared at his father intently and so did his siblings. "James, Albus and Lily, I think it's about time you all have these" Harry said.

"What is that stuff dad?" James asked

"James Sirius Potter, I give you this…" Harry said as he handed James the old parchment. James raised his eyebrow "an old piece of parchment?"

Harry chuckled "That's exactly what I said when Fred and George gave it to me. No, watch this" he pulled out his wand and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and to the three siblings surprise writing began to materialize on the parchment 'The Marauders Map'

And the entire map of Hogwarts appeared. "Wow! It's a map of Hogwarts!"

Harry and Ginny smiled "Albus Serverus Potter, I give you this Cloak of Invisibility, use it well. It can come in handy. It saved my life plenty of times"

"Thanks dad" Albus said as he took the cloak and put it on and became invisible and reappeared again.

"Lily Luna Potter, I want you to have this book. I know you have read this book before but this one is a bit different" Harry said as he handed her the book 'Tales of the Beetle and the Bard'

"Thank you, daddy" Lily said cheerfully as she happily took the book from her father and gave him a kiss.

"Alright, time for bed. You have Hogwarts tomorrow" Ginny said as she shepherd the kids to bed

***Next Morning at King Cross Station***

The Potters crossed the barrier to platform 9 ¾ where they found the all the Wesley's waiting for them; Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Rose, Hugo, Fred II and Roxie, and even Harry's godson Teddy Remus Lupin was there.

"Hey guys" Ginny said "Ow are you? Lbus and James have grown so much" said Fleur in her French accent.

"So are you all ready for a new year at Hogwarts? And of course, this will be Lily and Hugo's first year. So remember if you don't get into Gryffindor we will disinherit you, but no pressure" Ron joked and received glares from Ginny and Hermione. Teddy pecked Victoire's lips to say good bye

The train whistled and all the youngsters boarded the Hogwarts express, found an empty cabin which they all occupied easily.

The trip to Hogwarts was really exciting and filled with enjoyment as the 3 Potters should their cousins the gifts their father had given them. James and Fred went into a corner and began plotting their new pranks and mischief. The others played exploding snap, Hugo and Lily discussed on which house they would be sorted in.

They soon arrived at Hogwarts and got out of the train to be welcomed by the booming voice which belonged to none other then Hagrid "First years! First years this way"

Lily and Hugo joined Hagrid while their cousins went to the magnificent castle in the carriages.

Later, when the new comers waited in the Great Hall, Headmistress Minerva McGongal rose from her seat and spoke "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we start the sorting I would like to give warning to all of you that students are not allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest unless you have Care for Magical Creature class there. Hogsmede can only be visited by 3rd years and above. Now let the sorting begin"

Professor Neville Longbottom the Herbology teacher place the sorting hat on the stool and for a second nothing happened until the hat burst into a song.

After the song, Neville began calling out the names: "Collin…Blaze…Knight…Patil…Brown…Flint…"

"Potter, Lily" Neville called. She took a deep breath and walked up, sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. The sorting hat took a few second before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into cheers as she ran to her brothers and cousins and hugged them and sat next to Rose.

"Weasely, Hugo" and a nervous Hugo too sat on the stool but the hat barely touched his head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" And once more there were cheers. After the sorting was done the feast began and then later they went to Gryffindor tower and headed to their dormitories totally exhausted.

***A few Weeks Later***

Rose Weasely was in her Care for Magical Creatures class and today Hagrid was going to take them into the woods to show the class some pixies which live deep in the woods.

They soon got the place and Hagrid showed them a pixie and how fast the little pixies were flying was really fascinating Rose.

When a glint on the ground caught her she walked to the place where she found a lovely stone which was broken from the centre but as her fingers held the solid object she felt a gush of great power that was emitting from it so she placed it in the pocket of her robes.

***At Night Time In The Gryffindor Common Room***

James and Fred were shoving their faces with éclairs they got from their little trip to the kitchen and brought some chocolates, cookies, caramels and roasted chicken along with them into the common room discretely but how? I think they might have used an undetectable extension charm on Fred's bag.

Lily was reading the book her dad gave her while Rose was busy observing the stone in her hand.

"Hey Rosie, What's that you have in your hand?" Rose's brother Hugo asked.

"It's a stone I found in the Forbidden Forest during Care for Magical Creatures Class." Rose responded.

"Hmm it is really pretty" Victoire said as she sat up right in the armchair.

"Except for the fact that it's broken from the centre" said Dominique. On hearing her words Lily jumped from her chair so fast that she accidentally stepped on Louis' hand who was sitting on the floor "Quick! Show me the stone!" Lily exclaimed

The Weasely-Potter kids except for Lily exchanged looks of utmost confusion and then Rose handed her the stone.

Lily flipped the stone in her palm, observing it and then went to check her book, seeing this the Weasely-Potter kids jumped to their feet and surrounded Lily around the book and saw that the drawing of a stone on the book and the stone in her hand was exactly the same and the stone was labeled as _"The Resurrection Stone"_

* * *

**Please Review! Guest reviews are accepted! Criticism appreciated! Praises loved! If you Dare flame me just remember one thing I am the Princess Of Flames! Fire doesn't hurt me! instead it will hurt you! Muahahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

"_The Resurrection Stone" _following these words was a gave silence. The Weasely-Potter kids were awestruck trying to sink this information in. After what seemed like an eternity the silence was shattered by Molly Weasly; the daughter of Percy Weasely and Audrey Meadows. "I-if that's the resurrection stone th-then why don't we use it? I-I mean w-we could use it to...you know...revive everyone who died in the Final Battle"

Everyone looked at Molly, who were still wondering whether that she, Molly Weasley who was really proud and never hesitated in saying what was in her mind...STUTTER! She really knew the seriousness of this stone.

"No, until we don't know what we are dealing with are not going to use it" Rose said sternly, sounding just like her grandmother and mother.

"What are you talking about?! That's a BLOODY RESURRECTION STONE! We could use it to bring back all those who died! Are you all that blind and dumb?!" James exclaimed.

"James Sirius Potter, did you not inherit any brains? Or do you like acting dumb? Do you not see what the consequences are? What if this is a trick? What if we try to resurrect someone and in return we would have to give a soul or blood or something in exchange? Do you not see? We might accidentally resurrect Voldemort!" Lily yelled rationally, James looked taken back and Victoire nodded agreeing with Lily and Rose.

"How about this, let's first research as much we can about the Deathly Hallows? We would need every spec of information we can get on them, till then Rose keep the stone safe with you" Victoire ordered and everyone nodded though James and Fred didn't look happy but they didn't have any choice. "Good, it's getting late. Everyone time for bed."

"Yes, your majesty" said Dominique sarcastically. Victoire rolled her eyes at her sisters comment as she jerked her beautiful silver-blonde hair back and walked up to her dormitory and slowly the common room emptied out with the same questions in every Potter-Wealey Kids's mind; Was it really the Resurrection stone they found? If it is real then how will they revive them? What consequences could there be for them to resurrect their loved ones? Will they really be able to see them once more?


End file.
